Worth the Flying Turkey
by midnightsky0612
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and what better way for Astrid to get to know her boyfriend's family than to be in charge of the entire dinner along with Hiccup's mother Valka. Hopefully, Hiccup and Stoick will be able to survive that night from the dinner night, but hey what could go wrong? (Modern AU) Rated T for language


**Happy thanksgiving! guys and yes this a thanksgiving special involving as the title and description said, a flying turkey. So I hope**

 **hey guys and yes this a thanksgiving special involving as the title and description said, a flying turkey. So I hope you all enjoy and have a good laugh at this because I can imagine something like this occurring for our favorite characters.**

 **This is set in Modern time, now enjoy.**

* * *

If they had thought through this idea then maybe they could have avoided the chances of getting sent to the hospital.

Maybe if they had more courage and just told their significant others that they were horrible cooks but they knew that they didn't have the heart to tell them. It wasn't worth seeing their faces of disappointment, or for one of their cases, the wrath of satan himself. But even if it was to be able to spare their lovers' feelings, they should have tried harder.

Stoick Haddock was known for his stoic nature outside the house since he was known as high schoolers worse nightmare in the form of the Berk High School's principal. He was tall, buff, some might even mistake him for being a professional athlete of some sort. His wife, Valka Haddock was the school nurse at the high school and considered to be everyone's second mother for her good advice and kind nature, however, she turns into a demon when she gets angry. Then there's their eighteen-year-old son, Hiccup Haddock who many say looks like the male version of his mother especially with the auburn hair and forest green eyes, but others say he has the stubbornness nature from both his parents. He was in a car accident with his mother three years ago, his mom was okay but Hiccup, unfortunately, had to lose his left leg which is replaced with a new prosthetic. Their home was full of pets consisting of one bulldog named Thornado, an owl (yes they managed to get an owl as a pet) named Cloudjumper, and a black cat named Toothless.

Throughout their lives, Hiccup and Stoick had survived from eating several dishes Valka has prepared in the past without having to vomit for an hour but for Stoick, as long as his wife is happy, it was worth it. As for Hiccup, he had to put with it for both his parents' sake but not truly understanding his father's reasons until he met Astrid Hofferson, his girlfriend. When they first met, he thought she was a great cook since she was great in the athletics teams, gets good grades (only after Hiccup tutored her), great personality, and to him, she was perfect...Until he had the first taste of her cooking. It was specially made chocolates, along with a drink called yaknog, both which Astrid had worked hard to make for Christmas so he had to eat and drink the entire meal.

It was good thing Fishlegs and Snotlout were there to take him to the nurse's office without Astrid noticing.

The last Thanksgiving, Astrid had to go with her family to visit relatives in Europe, so this year is going to be her first year attending the Haddock's household for Thanksgiving. Not so harmful when Hiccup's parents can better know their son's girlfriend at a special event, it seemed harmless to Stoick and Hiccup.

Until a few days before Thanksgiving.

It started normal, just Hiccup and Astrid doing their homework in the living room while Stoick was helping Valka with cooking dinner while the pets were just watching their humans doing their hobbies. That was when the teens finished their homework and just before Astrid left, she mentioned the holiday dinner.

"I cannot wait to come over for Thanksgiving dinner, it's such an honor, Mrs. Haddock," Astrid smiled until she frowned a bit. "I just wish that there was anything I could do to help you out, cooking an entire meal can be such hard work."

"She has me and dad to help her with the cooking," Hiccup spoke up then turned to his mother. "Actually, during this time of year, it's more of a family tradition for the Haddock men to do the meal preparations for Thanksgiving. Right, mom?" He didn't have to be a psychic to know what his father was thinking. _Well done son,_ Stoick thought to himself in short victory. _Nice way to avoid sending our guests to the hospital._ He too had tried one of Astrid's dishes to prove to his son that the girl wasn't terrible at cooking one day, he was lucky to have passed out.

"Unfortunately yes," Valka nodded in agreement and amusement. "Those boys always tell me that it's only fair for them to cook since I've done so much for them."

"What can I say, Val," Stoick replied as he gently wrapped his arm around his wife. "It's been a family tradition for the Haddocks for generations, you've seen that firsthand when we both had ur first thanksgiving together."

That was when Astrid's eyes lit up with excitement as she clasped onto Valka's hands. "I got an idea!" _Oh, Odin help us..._ Hiccup's mind started in fright. _Last time she had an idea, we had to help the fire station clear out the fire she started..._ He went to grab a glass of water to drink from until he heard Astrid's idea.

"How about we have a new tradition to this holiday! This year, the two of us can be the ones to prepare the meal!"

Valka's eyes then lit up in the same excitement. "Astrid that's brilliant!"

Hiccup choked on the water he drank. Stoick just choked on the air. They both began to cough while they didn't even notice that they were sweating. Valka and Astrid cooking the thanksgiving meal was just a disaster waiting to happen. "I'm sorry, what?" Hiccup asked in hopes that he might have misheard them.

"Your mother and I will prepare this year's meal along with the turkey," Astrid answered with delight. "You boys can sit back and relax while you let us to the cooking. Think of it as an appreciation gift from us for being the best men."

"But it's sorta tradition for me and my dad to handle that," Hiccup repeated.

"But you were never much to follow tradition in the first place," Astrid pointed out, which was entirely true since Hiccup had those moments of defying any tradition thrown at him from having a Christmas tree replaced with a tree made out of left over painted green wood, to not signing up for the football team since it was a Haddock family thing. Before Hiccup could think of some way to counter that argument, Astrid pleaded with her puppy dog face. "Come on babe please."

"One Thanksgiving without having the men being the chefs won't kill you," Valka begged as well with Stoick as she gave him her angel face.

That was what both Hiccup and Stoick feared, but they didn't have the heart to say no to those faces. They rather die than see their lovers' unhappy, they would do anything to keep their smiles on their faces even if it meant a trip to the hospital. With a heavy sigh coming both of them at the same time, they both nodded. "Alright you two, you win."

Astrid's and Valka's smiles were worth it.

On the bright side to Hiccup and Stoick was that no one else will have to-

"Hiccup, let's invite the rest of the gang over for the dinner!"

"Excellent idea Astrid, the more the merrier! Right son? Oh and we can invite Gobber over Stoick!"

All Hiccup could do was nod while Stoick left to invite the unfortunate souls. As for Toothless, Cloudjumper, and Thornado, they just smiled with amusement to see how this big dinner was going to end up.

* * *

Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Heather, Dagur, Eret, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut showed up that Thanksgiving day a few hours earlier to help clean and set the house up. The moment they heard that Astrid and Valka were cooking, the boys were begging Ruffnut and Heather to help them cook so the results won't be too chaotic. Thankfully the two agreed since they were fine cooks, but they had a feeling that they could not do anything about the turkey.

The men were told to wait inside, in the living room while the girls cooked in the kitchen and in the backyard for some bizarre reason. It wasn't so bad, everyone was dressed for the dinner, they were all catching up quite well.

"So," Snotlout began in a hushed voice despite the kitchen being so loud due to the girls talking and music blasting. "Why in Thor's name did you let Astrid and Auntie Valka cook? Do you have a death wish? Or have you forgotten how _unique_ their cooking is?"

"No!" Hiccup answered, a bit surprised that Snotlout would bring it up now! "Look it's complicated alright...They're really persuasive and who are we to say no to my mom and Astrid." When Snotlout gave him an 'are you serious?' face, he groaned. "Let's just enjoy this Thanksgiving dinner and tell them that it's delicious alright. It's best to keep them happy and in the holiday spirit."

With a heavy sigh, Snotlout grabbed the remote and turned on the television to watch the football game. "Alright, if you say so..." Then he held his phone up. "But I got the ambulance number on speed dial just in case."

"Snotlout!" Everyone groaned.

 _A Few Hours Later..._

"COME ON THROW THE BALL! HE'S WIDE OPEN!"

"NO KEEP RUNNING! YOU HAVE A CLEAR SHOT!"

"JUST PASS THE BALL!"

Hiccup and Stoick minds were completely forgetting the fact that Astrid and Valka were cooking since father and son got engaged to the football game with their favorite team "The Rumble Furies" vs Snotlout's and Dagur's favorite team, "The Monstrous Skrills".

"Dad look it's not over yet! They're going for the score!"

"NO! Come on monstrous skrills don't make me look ridiculous in front of my brother!"

"We're not brothers Dagur."

"Pay attention son! THEY SCORED!"

"YES! WE WON!"

"NO!"

Hiccup and Stoick were cheering as they danced a victory dance in circles around the living room while Snotlout and Dagur were sulking on the couch after a bad defeat. Meanwhile, Fishlegs, Eret, Gobber, and Tuffnut were engaged in a friendly game of poker which involved Cheeto portions.

"Damnit Gobber, how are you winning?" Tuffnut complained as he was losing big time. "Thank Thor we're not betting money on this!"

"It's all about the experience lad," Gobber smiled as he collected more Cheetos to his pile.

"Geez, I used to work at a casino! I'm surprised you're winning," Eret gasped as he looked down at his second largest pile.

"Speaking of betting," Fishlegs smirked as he placed his cards down, earning another large portion. "Tuffnut, you still owe me fifteen dollars from that bet we made two years ago."

"You mean the bet we made about Hiccup and Astrid dating?"

"Yes."

Tuffnut stayed silent, avoiding any way to answer until they all heard Valka's voice coming out of the kitchen.

"HICCUP! STOICK! Can you two go outside and help Astrid carry the turkey inside!"

Everyone in the living grew quiet as Hiccup and Stoick got up to head to the backyard, while they tried to avoid asking why the turkey was outside in the first place. "Hey dad, you think all this will be worth it?" Hiccup whispered as they walked out.

"Absolutely," Stoick answered without hesitation as he ruffled Hiccup's hair. "Remember son, we are doing this for their sake, their smiles and happiness will make it all worth it. You'll be able to understand more when you and Astrid get married." At that point, Hiccup was blushing too hard and was turning red as he whispered back when they were outside, approaching Astrid but not loud enough for her to hear.

"It's a bit too soon to be talking about marriage dad."

"Come now son, you know she'll make a wonderful daughter-in-law."

Before Hiccup could say anything back, they both heard a loud explosion and then Astrid's panicked voice shouting:

" **HICCUP WATCH OUT!"**

All he remembered was the panic in everyone's eyes as his face was hit by a flying burnt turkey, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"-cup!"

 _Is someone calling me?_

"-iccup!"

 _Who's calling for me?_

"Hiccup!"

His eyes opened to a blinding light until he realized that was laying in his bed, in his room surrounded by his parents, friends, pets, and Astrid. He then felt an ice pack on his head as he sat up looking confused as everyone gasped when they saw him awake. Astrid was first to hug him tightly as she cried, "I'm so sorry Hiccup! I didn't know it was going to happen! I'm so sorry!"

"Astrid?" Hiccup whispered, looking around the room to seeing everyone else relieved. "What happened?" He felt heavy throbbing on his head as he held down the ice pack to the hurting moment he asked, that was when everyone in the room was hesitant to answer until Heather finally spoke up.

"Well, you see Hiccup...Astrid was trying to get the turkey to cook faster outside but something went wrong in her attempts and she caused an explosion. Apparently, she ended up burning the turkey but it went flying and then it hit your head, knocking you unconscious."

"You should have seen it, brother," Dagur added as he wrapped his arms around his sister. "The turkey hit you hit and then landed on the ground while everyone was panicking then your father carried you to your room while your mother helped see if there was bad damage but luckily you only have a bump and you were out for an hour. But you should have seen Astrid, she was a total mess, she was shouting at everyone and panicking at the same time! It was priceless."

"Dagur!" Heathe scolded.

"What? I'm just telling him what happened."

Astrid still was hugging Hiccup, tears were beginning to roll down her eyes which Valka took to notice so she got up and clapped her hands. "Well then, since you're awake now, we'll give you two some privacy while we try to figure out what to substitute for the turkey." With a nod from Hiccup, she ushered everyone to head downstairs to the living room and shut the bedroom door after winking at her son.

"I'm so sorry," Astrid repeated, not even bothering to wipe her tears. "If I had known this would happen I would have never suggested such a stupid idea! I'm a horrible cook, I'm so sorry." Now that was painful for Hiccup to hear, he never saw Astrid like this except for the day when he woke up in the hospital after the accident, from that day he vowed to do whatever it took to make sure she never felt such pain again; unfortunately, he was failing at this job. He couldn't bear seeing Astrid in tears, it just wasn't right.

He first returned the hug as he whispered in a soothing voice, "You have nothing to be sorry for Astrid...Absolutely nothing. This was a great idea, it was never stupid and you're not a horrible cook in fact if I had to choose between the most luxurious meal or your meal, I'd definitely choose yours."

"But I sent a turkey flying and hurting you!" Astrid argued. "If I had just listened to you then maybe-

"Come on Astrid, even you said so yourself...I was never much to follow tradition and believe me this is by far the best Thanksgiving ever!" Hiccup reassured her, but she gave him a questioning look as he explained. "Look, how many people do you know is capable of making cooked turkey fly! Besides, if you cooking this dinner is that important to you, then it's not stupid, and I'm glad you didn't listen to me. I actually like a little action today because every year is same, but this year, thanks to you, this was a very special day."

"Are you sure?" Astrid sniffled as small tears went down.

Hiccup smiled as he gently separated himself from the embrace as he used his thumb to smoothly wiped the tears away from Astrid's ocean blue eyes. "Very sure, no come on, let me see that smile of yours milady."

"I don't think I can..."

"Come on," Hiccup faked a moan as he then made an announcer voice while holding up his hand which was in a fist to pretend that it was a microphone. "Astrid Hofferson, you have just made the first ever Thanksgiving turkey fly for a brief moment of freedom before it meets its fate, all our viewers want to know! How did you pull that off?"

"Hiccup how is that funny?"

"Because ma'am, a flying turkey is big news! Wait- What's that? Oh no, a whole army of flying turkeys! This could be the end of mankind as we know it!"

"Okay, now you're just exaggerating."

"But it's a shame our flying turkey friend had to leave before dinner...He was probably stuff..." Hiccup grinned, waiting for Astrid's reaction until finally she gave in and laughed at the corny pun as he then used this chance to tickle her to make her laugh more.

"HAHA! OKAY HICCUP! AHAHA! I'M OKAY-AHAHA! STOP IT! AHAHA!" Astrid then used her own strength to shoved Hiccup off the bed as she began to tickle him, resulting him to literally hiccup, and laugh as hard as she did.

"NO-AHAHA- _HIC-_ ASTRID-AHAHA- _HIC-_ STOP IT! AHAHAHAHA!"

About five minutes of tickling wars, they were both sitting on the floor, catching their breath from all the laughing until Astrid out of nowhere punched his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Hiccup winced as he rubbed his now bruised arm.

"That's for making me worry," Astrid simply explained, and then she pulled him forward as they shared a kiss on the lips. The moment felt like forever even though it was only ten seconds when they got up as she blushed a bit before she whispered. "And that was for, everything else."

With that, they both headed downstairs to greet everyone who was relieved to see their love birds happy, but what really surprised them was that there was an extra turkey that was already prepared. Before Hiccup or Astrid could even ask how they managed to get another turkey, Valka answered for them.

"Apparently, after we had to leave the first turkey on the ground since Toothless and Thornado find it very delicious, a certain someone prepared a spare turkey yesterday just in case something happened to the first one," She made a playful glare at Stoick who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he hugged his wife from behind. "You big worry wart, why must you always be a step ahead of me?"

"For you my dear, anything," Stoick whispered with a smile as he and Valka shared a kiss, earning some whistling from Gobber and Snotlout.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GET DOWN TO EATING THE TURKEY!" Dagur, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut cheered as everyone sat down around the table full of food that actually turned out looking delicious! Before eating anything, everyone had to share what they are grateful for on this day.

"I'm grateful for another successful year of Loki pranks," Ruffnut began.

"I'm grateful for a great year of being able to drive my dumb sister nuts and yeah the pranks too," Tuffnut shared.

Then Eret spoke. "I'm grateful for the odd, crazy, insane, and yet lovable friends I've met and who have saved me from the dark path." Fishlegs shed a little tear along with the twins when they heard how much they were appreciated.

"Well I'm grateful for just being me, the great Snotlout," Snotlout gloated to the group, not surprising anyone at all until he added in a soft voice. "But also for my family and my dog, Hookfang."

"I'm grateful for being able to find my sister and being friends with all you guys at long last! And being forgiven for all the crap I've done in the past," Dagur confessed, earning some awed faces from the group.

"I'm grateful for meeting you guys, having you guys as not only friends but as a family," Heather smiled, then whispered, "And for having a better relationship with my brother with me..." That earned her a huge bear hug from said brother.

"I'm grateful for everything, except for the bad things that scare me," Fishlegs briefly summarized.

"I guess I'm grateful to have lived this long to see you lot grow up and be a family I never thought I'd have," Gobber chuckled as he drank his cup of mead. "You lot drive me crazy I swear."

"I'm grateful for obviously my family, friends, and pets but also for my loving, caring, funny, and stupid boyfriend along with his family," Astrid smiled as she kissed Hiccup on the cheek, who turned red once Snotlout, Dagur, and the twins began to whistle.

"Me..." Hiccup paused for a moment to think until he finally had what he had in mind. "Despite the years full of happiness, hardships, sadness, and hope, I'm grateful that I'm still alive with great friends, loyal pet friends who are family, and my parents who have never given up on me along with Gobber who was like an uncle to me. Then there's Astrid, gods, there is nothing to describe how perfect she is, flaws, or no flaws she's perfect."

Now it was finally time for Stoick and Valka to share, starting with Valka. "There are a lot of things I'm grateful for, but it's mainly for my outstanding son, his friends, his future wife, our pets, for Gobber never leaving this family, and I'm especially grateful for making the choice to marry the man of my life, marrying Stoick is, and will forever remain the thing I am grateful for."

"She took the words right off me," Stoick chuckled, as he shared and embrace with his wife. "But in addition to that, I'm grateful that you said yes Valka, I'm grateful for everything, for your happiness that keeps this family alive." Another kiss has been shared and then everyone began to eat the grand feast that thankfully wasn't mostly poison. Mostly.

Gobber, Snotlout, and Dagur were the unlucky ones who were food poisoned and were forced to pretend that they were not sick for the sake of the cooks. Meanwhile during the meal, while Valka and Astrid were chatting with Gobber, Stoick leaned to his left where Hiccup sat. Then he asked in a whisper with a smirk, "Was all this worth it?" Hiccup made a quick glance at the way Astrid smiled and laughed along with his mother and then without hesitation, he gave his father his answer.

"Absolutely."

Yes, it was indeed worth it.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE END! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS AND HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING WHETHER YOUR EATING TURKEY OR FLYING TURKEY!**

 **I'll see all of ya next time in one of my stories.**


End file.
